User talk:Jason Tolliver
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Jason.toliverlyons! Thanks for your edit to the Dragon Slayer Magic page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Zicoihno (talk) 20:51, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Ask permission on my page, not the Slayer talk page. And, you may create an Ice God Slayer, yes, you fulfill the requirements, so I have no reason to refuse.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 01:01, June 7, 2014 (UTC) I already said okay.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 06:35, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Hi. I was wondering if I could add your character Phatom in the past of one of mine. ILonely (talk) 03:10, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Would you like the name to my guy or its fine? ILonely (talk) 06:09, June 12, 2014 (UTC) I want Zeke Steel to have a past with her. I want this to sound different so I want to make him get slaved, then they meet up. Zeke eyes are forced to be use and taken, Phantom helps him get his eyes back. They fall a bit in love but Zeke has this goal where he needs a sacrifice to get it. He thinks she die but she really survive and head to her adventure. ILonely (talk) 06:35, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Thank you.ILonely (talk) 06:45, June 12, 2014 (UTC) I have no reason to refuse, but I will ask "why"?--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 18:09, June 15, 2014 (UTC) You could probably do that just as easily with a non-Slayer--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 00:15, June 16, 2014 (UTC) About Aru At the moment, he is not on the wiki, but he will return by this coming thursday so he will not be able to answer you till then. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 20:08, June 24, 2014 (UTC) remove the quote of Jason toliver it was an example i never said you could use it that quote i made and you can't use it so remove itKiddBoy (talk) 23:43, June 25, 2014 (UTC) did you ask kidd-ya to use lightning ice daragon. because he has the page originally MrCharge (Ice Dragon) 00:58, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Jason, you've recieved multiple warnings while I wasn't here, and you persisted in plagiarising from other users. Remove the spell descriptions of Meteor and Grand Chariot from Elise Hakuro instantly as Aru said. Since I was away, this is your first warning technically. If you persist in taking descriptions from other users and not giving credit without permission, consequences will ensue. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:57, July 10, 2014 (UTC) sure, go ahead. And sign your posts. Also, you don't really need it- no Slayers have other types of magic, really. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 10:11, July 19, 2014 (UTC) You have copied from Hogotsu Sezoku's personal Lightning Magic description (the third paragraph) and his adaptability section on your Jason Tolliver page. The second time is the ending. So goodbye, your ban will be over in six months. I'm saddened that you haven't learnt at all about plagiarizing. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 06:27, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. [[User:Arukana|'The Dawn Angel']] 23:16, July 23, 2014 (UTC) White Lighting~ Hi there, Jay! It's dragon742.) I was reading your article about White Lightning, and wonder, if I can use it for my character Tetsuro Izuburi. Answer me, when you can.)[[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 20:40, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Oh, thank you very much, Jay. You know, maybe, your and my character can become friends, if you want (just a thought). Anyway, thank you very much.) [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 22:57, August 5, 2014 (UTC) I have five of them, but, I think, that my first character is my main. [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 23:44, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Oh, thank you. Your main character was a Dragon Slayer, right? We might play some role-play, which include both of them. Maybe, they decide, that some of them is enemy, and will begin to fight. How do you think about it? [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 00:08, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Sure, go ahead~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 04:55, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Cool name, sure we need to use it. But place... Maybe somewhere on the Mochina Island? My upgraded Hayashi will be there in my story, so we just need to imaginate, how Jason get there. How do you think? [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 09:43, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Great idea, it gonna be excited! But, I must warn you, that it would me my first role-play here, so I will try my best =) [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 23:13, August 6, 2014 (UTC) I already said yeah. No need to ask twice. Also, name it "Light Devil Slayer Magic (Jason)" because other people will want to use the magic too. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 23:53, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Yes, you're allowed to make dragons. And yeah, you can make Lightning Dragon Magic and use Compact Regression, go ahead~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 08:59, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Hello there, Jay. How are you? I want to ask you, what about our RP-story? As, we have created name for story, have created the way how our characters will meet each of them. but we don't start it yet =) [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 20:42, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Hmmm, they are both can utilize Dual-Elemental Mode, but you have Ice, and I have Fire. Plus, I want do some trick - that Hayashi will absorb your lightning, and then, your lightning somehow will break his poison dragon lacrima. So, I think, in this very long and hard battle, maybe Jason would be the winner. Or, Hayashi will use some of his Secret Arts on Jay, will win, and only after that, will have some problems with his magic. How do you think about it? [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 22:47, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Yes, allowed, but several days ago, Per-chan ask me to remove him. so I decide to break Lacrima (I don't like the idea of poison fire, as I have created Hayashi in long ago 2011 year xD So, I decide to make Hayashi a Fire Dragon Slayer with dual-element mode. =) And yes, I think, that in logical way, Hayashi stil can use his Secret Art on Jay, but, after that, Jay will use his Revised Spell. Some like that. [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 10:10, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I'll check it up today, so just wait for my answer [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 10:31, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Oh yeah, it is great. But I think that they will begin fighting after some comical incident, but not at their "you are dragon son, aren't you" xD So add some comic sentences after their introduction, and it will be even greater) [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 14:29, August 14, 2014 (UTC) RP Stuff Ok, I got ya. Go to see at your brilliant writer skills again. [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 21:14, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Oh hell yeah, this battle is baddass. You sure got some exellent writing skills. So, who gonna made the ending? (I mean, I or you) [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 22:10, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Oh, and one more thing. I saw, that you have made some Blood Magic article, but change it in Napalm Magic. So, I want to ask you if I can use your blood spells to my another character? He has Iron Blood Magic, so these two magic maybe connected to each other. So, I will wait for your answer. [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 22:34, August 14, 2014 (UTC) It seems good for me, but... I think, it would be unfair from me, that you would do all the work alone. Or, we can make something like that - You will end this story, and, if you want to RP with me again, I would write the story next. How do you think about that? [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 22:42, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Good idea, amigo. So, I will write the ending to the story. But, you will need to wait up for it to some morning, cause it is 2 a.m. in my hometown. Is it okay? [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 22:52, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Ahaha, I promise, that I will make some interesting ending XD [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 22:55, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Oh yeah, I have just ended our story, amigo. Check it out, and, please, correct me, if I made some mistakes, cause I have written it in the night XD [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 01:38, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Oh, thank you. To be honest, I used to write such stories a long time ago, so I didn't expect, that I would do such cool thing. And thank you for correcting my mistakes, yeah. And yes, now it's the time to make some new usual magic to Hayashi. Slayer stuff always gonna cool, but can can annoy quickly, so I need some time to rest from creating Slayer Magic xD I was thinking to make some new kind of Fire Magic to Hayashi, that will be similar to Juvia's powers, but, of course, using fire element. Again, I have some work to do. And, of cource, thank you for RP-story, amigo =) [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 13:05, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Jay! I have a new idea. What if Jason become the new partner of Hayashi? O_o I think, it's gonna be cool, if they create their own team. What you think 'bout it? [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 21:28, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Oh, I see. Okay then, let's make them a good friends after all =) [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 09:49, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey-hey, Jay-Jay XD How ya doing? Is all alright? There, with Per-chan, we have created some new idea, called "Dragon Blades". It is a powerful set of weapons, which was made from a dragon materials. So, I want to ask you, if I can write, that your Denki Ryujin (as I remember xD) is a one sword from Dragon Blades in the future. [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 19:24, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Great, thank you very much, I will tell you, when the article would be done. [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 08:48, August 22, 2014 (UTC) This pic is just great, man! Where did you find it? If you wanna to use it in our RP, then let's do it [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 22:35, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Oh, that's cool. Y'know, I have done the preparations for it, yeah. As now, I will update the information of Shikumo Aririki (you can see itm if you want), and then, create an article of Dragon Blades. yeah. It will be done within 10-15 minutes, I think. [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 22:46, August 23, 2014 (UTC) So, Jason, I have done it, and you can look it here. [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 23:40, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Sure, go ahead :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 15:21, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Sure Sure dude [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 17:30, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Element Union - Approved Shore dude, go ahead. Just remember to follow the stages of the magic. Also, in the case of Element Union, one of the magics usually changes color, so, if you want, you can make either black/purple Fire or red Darkness. Besides that, enjoy! :) :). Onic14(talk) 07:34, September 25, 2014 (UTC) If you still want, you can use Spectral Armor. Suijin no Ken (talk) 15:38, October 12, 2014 (UTC)Suijin no Ken Tokkan (突貫, Charge): The most basic and deadly spell that Karasu has within his arsenal regarding Lightning Magic. This spell, while seeming to be a normal lightning enhanced jab, is much more than just that. To preform this spell, Karasu will begin with gathering his eternano and magical energy in his hand, shaping it resemble of a knife-shaped stealth around his hand. H'e will then convert the gathered up eternano and magical energy into electrons, causing his hand to be now incased in lightning. '''Noticeably the' lightning sounds vaguely similar to that of a bunch of screeching bird.' '''After the lightning has manifested in his hand, Karasu will charge towards his opponent and preform a jab with the incased hand, plunging it directly into his opponent or obstacle. This will pierce '''into the chosen target '''and run electricity through' it, causing electrocuting them and causing paralyzation. Karasu is also able to use this spell to break through barriers, thanks to the piercing quality of it. Another thing is that this spell is the home of a lot of Karasu's spell that involve shape manipulation, as he uses this as the base for nearly all of them. Denka(電荷 Electric Charge): The most basic and deadly spell that Jason has in his arsenal regarding Lightning Magic. This spell seems like a normal lightning enchanced jab, but it's much more than that. To preform this spell, Jason will begin to gather eternano and magical energy into his hand, shaping it to resemble that of a knife-shaped shealth around his hand. He will then convert the gathered up eternano and magical energy into electrons, causing his hand to now be incased with lightning. One of the most noticable facts about this lightning is that it sounds similiarly to that of a bunch of screeching birds. After manifesting lightning around his hand, Jason will charge towards the opponent and preform a jab with the incased hand, plunging it directly into his opponent or obstacle. This will pierce said target and run electricity through their body, electrocuting them, as well as paralyzing them. Jason can also use this spell to pierce through barriers due to it's properties. This is your'' last warning. If you copy from any user again on this site, you will be banned for six months. 'The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 02:44, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. '''The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 09:48, October 29, 2014 (UTC) saw the page! thanks. also added the Thirteen Demon Lord to the category page. Sure. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 04:09, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Yes and yes. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 02:33, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey there Jason. I'm the creator of the Demon Lord Barrett. Basically I have started to write in the relationship section about what he thinks of the other demon lords and I just wanted to ask, what would Gladius' opinion on Barrett be? I don't need much, just enough to write a small section. Thanks. Minticus Maximus (talk) 22:43, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Hey Jason, what would Gladius think of Akki, my demon lord? It doesn't have to be long, just some short info. Wendy41989651. Hmmm, how about this; when you show me exactly what Jackal is like when he is complete, I'll make him an S-Class Mage. Until then, he'll just be a standard Mage. -- [[User:Arukana|'The Dawn Angel']] (Embrace Light) 05:55, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Hi again, old friend~ Hey, Jay, it's me, Dragon! How are you? I see, that you have made some cool stuff, while I was gone, and now, both of us wanna participate in DS Royale. So, I have some proposition for you :) [[User:dragon742|'The Mighty Rago~']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 22:46, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Our rematch :D As Hayashi lost his battle, now he is more powerful, and I think, Jason became stronger too, so it gonna be interesting to see, what they will do now. Of course, if we gonna take a part in this dragon show xD [[User:dragon742|'The Mighty Rago~']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 06:56, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Sounds great. I like your idea. When Dark Mage arrive, maybe, they will fight him on their own, challenging each other (like Natsu did with Soryu guys) and then, for example, Hayashi will say "Come on, let's do it together", and they will help each other. Maybe, we can even create several combinations alongside the Unison Raid. How you think? [[User:dragon742|'The Mighty Rago~']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 15:02, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Oh, i even don't know. You sure, that you can do it, without fulling knowing of DS Royale? 'cause, I take my participate in a way "Oh, a fight. Oh, a fight for the strongest. Oh, Jason, cool, I am in" xDD Something like that, really xD [[User:dragon742|'The Mighty Rago~']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 17:53, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Oh, sorry for my bablbing. Yes, I think, you can do this. I will wait for it ;)[[User:dragon742|'The Mighty Rago~']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 18:11, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Heat isn't an element technically, but you can say that their Fire Dragon Slayer Magic is capable of using heat. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 23:42, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Yo Jason, you are using gifs that are too large. If you wanna shrink 'em down use either this or this to resize your gifs down to about 200. -- [[User:Arukana|'The Dawn Angel']] (Embrace Light) 06:17, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, sure. -- [[User:Arukana|'The Dawn Angel']] (Embrace Light) 22:54, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Jay, it's me again. I have some new idea for you. How about two of my characters would unite with your characters? What do you think about that? [[User:dragon742|'The Mighty Rago~']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 02:45, November 30, 2014 (UTC) I mean to create a team, yeah. And about signature. Firstly, you need to go to your preferences. There, you will see a Signature Heading. In this heading you can do a signature. I can give you a code for colors, if you want.[[User:dragon742|'The Mighty Rago~']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 02:58, November 30, 2014 (UTC) But, if Jason is a lone wolf, how he has a team with Lance and Elis? Anyway, I mean teaming up of my characters with your SAO-couple, if Jason works alone mostly. And about signature. See your nickname at the right high corner of the page on a Wikia Line? When you place your mouse pointer there (on your nickname), you will see a menu with some choices. There you will find preferences. [[User:dragon742|'The Mighty Rago~']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 13:04, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Here ya go. [[User:Jason_Tolliver|'Jason Tolliver']] ([[User_talk:Jason_Tolliver|'Your talk']]) Look at this code in source mode, okay?[[User:dragon742|'The Mighty Rago~']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 23:15, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Yo Sure bro, you can use it :P [[User:DamonDraco|'The Joker']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Surgeon Of Death']]) 01:17, December 7, 2014 (UTC) From Dragon Hey, Jay, I've made a signature for you. So, use it. Just click on edit of my message, take the code (without the two first and last brakets) and put it in preferences. I hope, you'll enjoy it :) [[User:dragon742|'The Mighty Rago~']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 13:35, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Shieeeeet xD Lol, 'kay then xD [[User:dragon742|'The Mighty Rago~']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 18:01, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Mhm, they are, though Thunderbrand is in use- in addition Kyūkyokusenjin, Ryūsenga, Ekitokuan, Narukami, Chimatsuri, and Fireseal are all in use. So sorry, you can choose another if you want. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 13:10, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Well, sure. Just give me an image and I can add you to the list. However, to use Draconic Sovereign, Jason must have the bathed or be injected with the blood of a Dragon. -- [[User:Arukana|'The Dawn Angel']] (Embrace Light) 03:36, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Hmm, can you find the same image without text? Sorry, but it's kinda distracting. Regarding your chant, it's good but I feel like the last line should be more like "I shall soar across the tempestuous skies of this world until I become the Gold Dragon of Destruction, who shall cause you to be stricken with the lighting of the unholy thunderstorm." but that's me. -- [[User:Arukana|'The Dawn Angel']] (Embrace Light) 04:26, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Sure. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 11:54, December 15, 2014 (UTC) There's a fine line, Tolliver, between inspiration and plagarisim. Whatever Aru may have allowed, however begrudgingly, doesn't mean "now, go copy and paste the majority of this and alter only a few things". Looking at Jason Tolliver's Lightning Drive, and comparing it to Genghis Breningoch's Vermillion Drive, it's quite clear to see you copied the second paragraph, detailing the elemental drive itself, and just changed the wording slightly to match Tolliver instead of Genghis. Example: Lightning Drive is Jason's exclusive version of Drive, being tied to his specific Dragon Slayer Magic. When activating Lightning Drive, Jason's body will begin to absorb the electrons in the surrounding area, infusing his body with these particles at a accelerated rate. This will cause Jason's body to be cloaked in a elemental aura of static electricity, giving him the impression of being possessed by a golden colored phantom. Now let's look at Aru's. Vermillion Drive (バーミリオン・ライブ, Bāmirion Doraibu) is Genghis' exclusive version of Drive, being tied to his specific Dragon Slayer Magic. Upon initiating Vermillion Drive, Genghis' body will begin to absorb the heat around him, infusing it into his body at an accelerated rate. This essentially causes Genghis to become cloaked in aura of intense heat, giving the look of a man that has been possessed by a vermillion-colored phantom that is on the move. There's a fine line, Tolliver, between inspiration and outright copying. Were you inspired to write the Lightning Drive the same way Nick Simmons was inspired by BLEACH (and Hellsing and probably several other series') to make Incarnate? I banned you for outright copying and pasting, and then only slight tweaking to make it look like you didn't even do it. If you truly have a problem, and think this is unjust, Aru himself brough the case up to me, and our friend Firegod00 also states that Aru was rather upset about what you've done. But if you think I'm being unfair, take it up with Zico, or Per, or Ash. If the other admins are of differing opinion, they can unban you.--The Ninth Doctor (Nice to meet you. Run for your life!) 00:49, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Consider yourself to have received a lucky reprieve, Tolliver. As it stands, you did receive permission...for one thing, but you went overboard and thought it meant "help yourself to literally everything here". However, Aru specifically said he wants you to remove the Dual Element Dragon Mode, and the second paragraph of the Dragon Sovereign, as he made that SPECIFICALLY for himself. He also told me to tell you to remove the Drive. Let me just put this out there now, Tolliver. Try to write your own material, or if you can't, find someone who can write fresh material for you. Outright taking from other people's articles, permission or otherwise, is just undignified for anyone attempting any form of 'writing'. Even if Aru gives you permission in the future, do not directly copy and paste. The next time I see you copy and paste anything, I'm reinstating your year long ban, no questions asked.--The Ninth Doctor (Nice to meet you. Run for your life!) 01:07, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Despite the fact you've made me feel more anger than I have ever in my life, I'm still going to give you this: Lightning Drive (ライトニング・ドライブ, Raitoningu Doraibu) is Jason's own interpretation of the well known Drive technique that is utilized by Third Generation Dragon Slayers and them alone. By activating the lacrima that has been placed deep within his body, Jason will cause lightning to synchronize with his nervous system, infusing it into his very being at, ironically, lightning fast speeds. The lightning that is being infused into Jason is so intense that literally voltage after voltage of lightning is unleashed from his body in an aura-like manner, giving him an appearance that is similar to a Raijū (雷獣, Lightning Beast), a creature made entirely of lightning and flies through the thunderclouds above. The lightning that surrounds Jason seems to have a mind of its own, or at least it is speculated, as when enemies get close to him, the high voltage aura will lash out with the intention of striking them with a high level of volts. While Jason has not officially come up with a name for this ability, Genghis whom he was fighting against at one point, witnessed said ability and gave it an official name known as the Ars Fulguritarum (保雷の魔衣 (アース・パルグリタラム), Āsu Paruguritaramu; Etruscan for "Art of the Thunderstruck" and Japanese for "Magic Coat of the Protecting Lightning") as it will protect Jason from incoming attacks, disrupting them with a bolt of lightning and sometimes striking the opponent in the midst of it. As mentioned before, Jason's physical attributes are enhanced, especially his speed, as he is now at peak physical condition which when coupled with his newly acquired state of enhanced awareness, makes him a deadly foe to go up against. Not only do his physical abilities become better but his magical ones as well. Jason is now able to access new and diverse spells while he is in this form; not only that but pre-existing spell such as his standard Roar are now augmented, causing far more damage than they previous did. Something interesting to not is that while he is in Drive, the lightning that Jason produces is no longer its usual blue and is instead a golden-ish white, signifying the level of strength that his lightning has gone up in. While there are rumor circulating that the power of Drive grants the user to "the power that kills Dragons", Jason does not believe such a thing. He does however admit that the power boost is incredible and it has made several opponents easier for him to defeat, showing that he might be willing to believe such a statement. However due to the sudden uprise in Magical Power, Jason was initially unable to use this spell for long periods of time and underwent training to be able to hold this spell for longer periods of time, and has succeeded, being able to hold this form for a solid 4 hours. If you had waited a while longer, I would have taken out what was mine and then you would have this which I wrote for you. I'm out, peace. -- [[User:Arukana|'The Dawn Angel']] (Embrace Light) 02:22, December 20, 2014 (UTC) And I've warned you. You copied Flame's Wind-Make, directly from his article, for your Cortana. I've set your ban for a year; we'll see you back then.--The Ninth Doctor (Nice to meet you. Run for your life!) 07:46, December 20, 2014 (UTC)